gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 41
Chapter 41 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga chapter title, "Dark Elves’ Valley." Plot Page 1 see right. Page 2 Several patients see Akira Yanagida and Delilah brought in, a Dwarf runs to the Alnus community. Page 3 he runs into town shouting "This is bad, where is her Holiness, where is Lelei" Wolf informs him they are on a trip. and the Dwarf blurts out "Delilah stabbed Yanagida!" Page 4 the MPs are investigating and asking at the restaurant. Some of the beast girls said she was looking for something. The cook said she was a spy for House Fromal, and asked if they would have to leave, the MPs said no. Page 5 The MPs release the staff and check Delilah's room finding her shrine, and the letter from Clan Formal. Page 6 MPs heliocopter to Italica. Page 7 Head maid Kaine acknowledges the seal, and acknowledges Delilah was a spy, then starts her own investigation. page 8 in the Dungeon Bartholomew the butler is not confessing to any knowledge. Page 9 Persia slugs Bartholomew. Kaine says they are investigating he may as well confess. Page 10 Kaine says, "You are the only one with access to the seal." Persia hisses and strikes him again. Page 11 Aurea the medusa volunteers to read his mind, but Kaine does not want him killed. Mamina switches with Persia and kicks Bartholomew. Page 12 Kaine holds Mamina back as killing the suspect would look like they were hiding something. The Japanese enter saying, "That is enough madame maid." Page 13 the Japanese medic enters saying he wanted a blood sample from Aurea, the Colonel asks Bartholomew if he had seen the document before. Bartholomew says no. Page 14 the Colonel notes three finger prints one circled is Delilah's, "Who might the other be?" Pulling out the ink pad he asks "Why are you fighting this could prove your innocence." Persia and Mamina get his finger prints by force. Page 15 Comparing the prints, "Why are you still lying?" The Medic prepares a shot of amobarbital, and informs Bartholomew he won't have any will and will tell the truth, no matter what promises he made. Page 16 they are too late to capture those who hired Bartholomew. Page 17 the talk of the army is the attempt to pin the attempted assassination of Noriko on the peace party. Pages 18-19 the Japanese plan revenge on who attacked them. Pages 20-25 third Team gets Hitoshi Furuta into prince Zorzal El Caesar's household as a cook by getting him a job as a cook at a party hosting Zorzal. Pages 26-35 a pair of F-4 phantoms play with the Flame Dragon. Pages 36-37 one of the phantoms RTB still smoking, the ground crew chief gives the pilot hell. Page 38 Yōji Itami and the girls; Rory Mercury, Yao Haa Dushi, Lelei La Lelena, and Tuka Luna Marceau are driving in a pouring rain. Page 39 Yao explains their strange backtracking in that she went to villages to learn more about the Men in Green. Page 40 They discuss Tuka's worsening condition, where the Flame Dragon is, and Rory informs Yao they are not there to help the Dark Elves but to help Tuka. Page 41-42 Itami says they will go to the Dark Elves valley, but must fight the dragon in a cave, and asks why the Elves don't just run. Yao says Elves can't run. Rory slaps Itami on the back saying they will face Tuka's anger at being tricked together. Page 43-45 they reach the Lordom Valley and Rory is on the rim, Itami chides her for being such an obvious target. Yao says she will inform the other elves of their arrival. Page 46 Tuka awakes comes to the canyon edge when Itami tells her it's the valley of Yao's people Tuka is happy they can now get rid of that Dark Elf! Page 47-48 the Dark elves cover the party with their bows and ask what they are doing in their valley. Category:Manga